Rugrats in Danville
by TicklishOstrich
Summary: Angelica and co. Take on Danville, with inators, robots, attempted busting and possible romances in the air! THIS STORY HAS BEEN DISCONTINUED.
1. Chapter 1

I've changed up the ages of some of the characters. Angelica, Susie and Chuckie are freshmen, while Candace, Jeremy and Stacey are sophomores; Vanessa is a junior. Kimi (and Tommy, Phil and Lil) is a sixth grader, like Phineas, Ferb and crew. Chuckie is the same age as them but is in the same grade as Angelica, along with Baljeet. Also, Dil would be in fourth grade.  
I don't own Rugrats or Phineas and Ferb.

She waltzed down the staircase, wearing a gold dress. A beautiful ballad played over the speakers and she saw a glimpse of her reflection in a mirroring wall. Her hair is briaded in various directions, similar to how it had been when she was a toddler. She accepted a constable's hand, down the last few steps. She looked around for who was supposed to be her date. Soon as she stepped onto the floor, a really cheesy song began to play via chorus. She looked around but everything began to fade.

"Shake it, shake it, you're so fantastic. Just don't break it, you're only made of plastic!"

Susie opens her eyes, glancing around. Her deep orange-colored room has been replaced by shades of pink and purple. She looks over to the side table to turn off the alarm clock. Instead, she knocks over her camera, earning a slight tired groan from a familiar girl. She glances over the bedside to find Angelica halfway under the bed. The camera had hit her back. The blonde returns to her knees with her suitcase, handing the raven-haired girl her camera. The latter smiles.

"Thanks, Angelica."

"No problem, Carmichael." She shrugs. "Ya know we're leaving today after school. Are you packed?"

"Yeah." She yawns. "I packed up last night. My suitcase is in the closet."

Susie has been staying with Angelica and Charlotte for the past week while the other Carmichaels were dealing with a crisis. Now, Jonathan will be temporarily holding CEO position in the Yucaipa Division of Mega Corp. Charlotte will be temporarily relocated to the Danville Division, with her sister Charlene. The Carmichael Dilemma continues, so Susie is leaving with them.

"Can you help me find my Emica CD?"

"Emica?" Susie raises an eyebrow.

"Yes, Emica." Angelica replies. "My uncle has his weird German music and I'd rather listen to her."

Susie shrugs and hops down beside Angelica. The two rummage beneath the bed for a nearly forgotten CD. Downstairs, Jonathan and Charlotte are in the living room. Charlotte is packing several cases while hearing an update from Lucy over the phone, and having an argument with her underling in person. She hears the catastrophe had gone in the wrong direction, leaving Charlotte to swear to her condolences and bring Susie along.

Susie and Angelica eventually climb down the stairs, dressed and with their packed cases. They each grab a breakfast bar, since the fridge had been stocked for their other family - Stu, Didi, Tommy and Dil - who will be staying there for the transitory time being. Charlotte had gotten another phone call. Frowning at the number, she answers it, ordering Jonathan to take the luggage to the back of the sedan.

"Chas, this is har-"

"Charlotte, it's Kira. There was a fire at the Java Lava."

Professionalism flies out the window. "Is everyone okay? Where are the kids? If Angelica had been there, I"

"Charlotte, the kids are safe. I've already sent them to school. I'm at the hospital with Chas. He's not feeling like himself and I think he may have gotten a concussion in the blast. I need a favor."

"Yes, what is it?"

"Chuckie has a cousin in Danville. I'll need"

"Chuckie and Kimi to stay with them. I'll pick them up."

"Thank you, Charlotte. I'll text you his address when you call to say you've arrived. And I'll send their luggage too."

Charlotte hangs up the phone and walks outside with her briefcase. She unlocks another car, turning back to Jonathan.

"Take those bags out and put them in the minivan. More luggage is going to be sent here today, so I need you to stay and pack it up."

Jonathan grumbles with a nod in response. He angrily thrusts open the door, hitting Angelica, who falls into Susie. The girls yelp and Jonathan feels sheepish. Charlotte smack the back of his head, warning him to be more careful. The girls then get into the backseat of the car.

At school, Harold acts forlorn, as though Angelica were already gone. She had found out in biology that Chuckie would be coming with her and Susie, due to them both being in ninth grade. At the middle school, Kimi had informed the fact to her fellow sixth grader group - Phil, Lil, Tommy and Wally. Fourth grader Dil had found out during lunch. School passes pretty quickly for the quartet. Soon enough, classes end. Charlotte and Kimi are waiting in the minivan. Kimi is in back. Angelica slides in beside her, allowing Susie and Chuckie to take the middle seats.

They take the train to Danville. A car is waiting for them on the other end. It doesn't take to long to get from their hometown to the Tri-State Area. Kimi and Susie are excited about the new experiences, whereas Angelica is busy listening to punk pop music and Chuckie is holding his Wawa. Susie is snapping pictures. She gets a good shot of kids riding on giant, bouncing bendy straws. They soon arrive at a large, strange-looking purple skyscraper. Luggage is toted out. Sounds of groaning anguish is heard when Chuckie points out that the levator is out of order.

"Well, how far up does your uncle live?" Susie questions.

Angelica slaps her forehead. "Penthouse."

"Oh."

It takes the quintet close to forty-five minutes to trudge up the steps. They have to take a breather ever so often. Susie is the first up, resting of her suitcase. Kimi and Angelica follow in suit, having to wait on Charlotte - now holding her shoes - and Chuckie. A loud explosion is heard followed by an angry strangled German accent, coming from the rooftop. All eyes point skyward.

"Curse you, Perry the Platypus!"

Charlotte and Angelica slap their foreheads in irritation. Susie asks if a certain door is her uncle's. Angelica shakes her head and points to one on the opposite end of the hall. Before others can stop her, Susie goes up and knocks.

"HELLO. DAD IS NOT HERE RIGHT NOW BUT YOU CAN COME IN AND WAIT FOR HIM."

"You must be Norm." Charlotte comments to the loud robot.

"YES, YES I AM. WHO ARE YOU?"

"I'm Charlotte and this is my daughter Angelica."

Angelica looks up to the robot, unimpressed with her arms folded.

"And her friends, Susie, Kimi and Chuckie."

Susie's eyes widen and she forgets about the camera around her neck. Kimi's eyes also widen. She smiles up to the robot, very impressed. Chuckie hides behind Charlotte.

"I'm Heinz's sister-in-law."

"NICE TO MET YOU, CHARLOTTE, ANGELICA, SUSIE, KIMI AND CHUCKIE. COME IN AND HAVE A DRINK OR WATCH TV. DR. D WILL BE BACK SOON."

Charlotte does so. She and Angelica fix themselves a coffee. Chuckie stays on the couch with Susie as she flips through a magazine. Kimi stays with Norm off to the side, toward the back hallway.

"So, did Angelica's uncle make you?"

"YES AND ONE DAY I HOPE HE WILL MAKE ME A POPSICLE WIFE."

"Do you just stay in this apartment?"

"USUALLY. SOMETIMES I HELP DAD WITH EXPERIMENTS AND SCHEMES ON THE ROOF."

"What kind of schemes to you help him with?"

"DAD WANTS TO TAKE OVER THE TRI-STATE AREA, BUT PERRY WON'T LET HIM."

"Who's Perry?"

"PERRY THE PLATYPUS IS DAD'S NEMESIS."

"Your dad has a nemesis? Cool!"

"DAD SAYS PERRY IS HIS NEMESIS BUT I THINK THEY ARE ALSO FRIENDS. PERRY IS MOM."

"So, your dad really likes this Perry person, huh?"

"No, I do not and who are you?" A German-American man storms in, slamming the door.

"THIS IS KIMI. AND THIS IS ANGE"

"Norm, do me a favor and go to the backroom. Now."

"YES, DAD."

"I'm not your dad!" He turns to the kids and recognizes the woman. "Oh, hi, Charlotte. What brings you here?"

"Mega Corp business. I'll be working with Charlene and she said you agreed to watch the kids."

"Not all these brats." He mutters more to himself, glancing around. "Angelica, you've grown."

"A lot can happen in seven years, Uncle Doof." She rolls her eyes.

"Great. Junior Vanessa."

Angelica perks up at the mention of her cousin. "Vanessa's here?"

He nods. "She's coming tonight for a week."

"Cool." Angelilca places her earphones back, walking to the couch.

Susie stands, walking over to introduce herself. She ignores Angelica's quiet mumblings of 'don't do it.'

"Hi, I'm Susie Carmichael. I'll be"

"Yeah, uh-huh. I only have one spare bedroom, Charlotte."

"I'll be staying at the Corp." She shakes her head.

Please review and let me know how you like it! 


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you, celrock. 'Rugrats' and 'Phineas and Ferb' are my all-time favorite shows ever. I hope I can keep them in character for the most part.

"You're staying at the Corp." Heinz echoes. "And these little "

"Angelica and Susie will be staying with you."

"They're sharing a room." He folds his arms. "And the others?"

"Chuckie and Kimi have relaties they're staying with, so relax Heinz."

This seems to ease his mind. Thinking about it, three kids should be a lot easier to handle than five. Two of them Vanessa and Angelica can probably be handled with a credit card and a day off. The polite one, though he shudders since she reminds him of Roger.

Susie and Kimi are standing by the couch, watching the exchange. Charlotte hands Heinz a cup of coffee while he processes everything. Chuckie stays on the couch texting someone, probably Tommy or Lil. Angelica is on the opposite end with her eyes closed, listening to music.

"Alright, Heinz. I'll let you figure it out. Chuckie, Kimi, we're leaving."

Charlotte pours the remainder of her coffee in a thermos she pulls from her purse. She grabs her belongings and heads out the door, blowing kisses to her daughter. Angelica obviously can hear. Without opening an eye, she 'catches' the kiss and blows her mom another. Susie hugs Chuckie and Kimi as they leave.

Heinz then takes a gulp of the coffee Charlotte had prepared. He gags at the taste then pours the rest down the drain. He sighs as he turns to the kids, walking into the hallway and calling for the girls to follow him. Susie eagerly does so, while Angelica trudges as if it were a huge deal. The man leads them to a room opposite Vanessa's. It is cluttered but has a bunk bed.

"What bed do you want, Angelica?"

"In this Podunk apartment?" She scoffs. "You can take the top, Carmichael."

Susie is shocked by the offhanded insulting generosity from the girl who conned throughout their childhood for cookies and Cynthia merchandise. Heinz leaves the girls be as they unpack. Susie climbs to the top bunk and begins to sort her things. Angelica, on the other hand, locates her favorite doll, curls up with her, and falls asleep in an instant with her headphones lying on either side of her head.

An hour or so later, Heinz returns to the grils' bedroom. Angelica is still asleep and Susie is stanking a small bookcase. He steps in, pushing Angelica's dropped suitcase more toward her bed. He gives the bottom bunk a small kick, causing Angelica to glare at him.

"Hey, what's the big idea?"

Unfazed by this, he answers. "Thought you girls would want some dinner."

"What are we having, Dr. Doofenshmirtz?" Susie asks politely.

"It's hmm. You actually said my name right, doctorate and all."

"Yeah, Angelica tells me you're a doctor. So is my mom."

"Uh-huh. We're having linguini."

Susie jumps off the top bunk, eagerly following Heinz to the kitchen. Angelica hides Cynthia in her pillowcase and follows. Norm is back in the kitchen, sitting opposite Dr. D. Susie sits next to Norm and Angelica sits beside her. There is a courtesy knock on the door, followed by a key turning in the lock.

"Vanessa, just in time for dinner!" Heinz cries. "Set your things down and meet our guests."

"Oh, Daaaad," She complains, pulling out her earbuds. "You didn't invite Perry to din Oh. Real guests."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Heinz snaps. "Perry the Platy"

"I know, Dad. Hey." She points to the blonde. "Angela, right?"

"Actually, it's Angelica." She corrects her cousin. "I haven't seen you since I was seven."

"Yeah, yeah I was nine. Damn, that was a long time ago. Who's your friend?"

"My name's Susie Carmichael." She answers after taking a drink of orange juice.

"Little like Uncle Roger, huh, Dad?"

He visibly shudders. "Yes, now take your seat."

Chuckie and Kimi take a seat at their dinner table. Due to their (on Chuckie's side) cousin living alone, his boss and boss's son has dropped in for dinner. It is simply salmon and salad.

"So, you two in middle school?" The teen in a gray tracksuit asks.

"She is." Chuckie points to Kimi, who elbows him. "I'm a freshman."

"So, you in sports?" Kimi asks, indicating said tracksuit.

"Oh, no. I just wear this for comfort."

"Fantastic meal, Carl." His boss speaks up. "monty and I love fish, don't we son?"

"Yeah. We used to go fishing a lot." He smiles.

"Thank you, Sir." Carl replies cheerfully. "Sounds like fun."

"We tried to go fishing one time." Kimi speaks up. "But Chuckie fell off the boat.

"Plus there was one time my dad went fishing with the other parents but they thought a wild boy ate me."

"What!?" Carl and Francis stare at him as if he were a lost cause.

"That's a joke, right?" Monty asks.

"No." Chuckie shakes his head. "Happened when I was a toddler and we were stranded on this deserted island that wasn't exactly deserted."

The meal continues with strange stories like this, stemming from OWCA (without fully revealing the source), inators, the boys' inventions and back to Yucaipa.

Dinner is over and Norm is doing the dishes. Vanessa is already in her room and Heinz is in his. Angelica and Susie are talking in the living room, draped over the couch.

"You've gotta can it with your goody-good business, Carmichael."

"It's called being polite, Pickles. Nothing wrong with that."

"Here it is. You remind him of his brother."

"So?"

"His brother, Carmciahel. The one he wants to send back to their home country. The one he wants to take over office. He doesn't realy like his brother, Sooz."

"Okay, so I dress down and stop using manners?"

"And, did you bring your ipod?"

"Yes ?"

"Great. You need to download better songs."

It is the next morning. The kids are going to school today. Maybe there are more family connections in this town? What happens when Perry meets Angelica and Susie? Review and I'll write more. 


End file.
